Present
by Clarii99
Summary: Cuando el significado de la navidad es mandado a la mierda, literalmente. @Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!


Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y el resto del elenco son obra de Rumiko Takahashi c:

2. La historia es mía, no la robes ¡Di no al plagio!

**Éste fic participa en la actividad del foro ¡Síentate!: **_**Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!  
><strong>_(link en mi perfil)

* * *

><p>Navidad. Paz, amor, fraternidad y regalos. Muchos regalos.<p>

Por lo menos es el concepto de la época actual, pero allá en el Sengoku, donde Kagome decidió llevar a cabo ésta tradición, no podía ser lo mismo.

Sobre todo si cuentas con la presencia de Inuyasha y Koga, quienes al oír la palabra "regalos" salieron volando como alma que lleva el diablo. Todo porque el lobo vio una excelente oportunidad de conquista y el medio demonio no quería dejarse ganar, mandando la paz, el amor y la fraternidad a la mierda.

―Kagome, ¿Esto va a aquí?

Bueno, quizás podía olvidarse de ese detalle, Sango estaba ahí, con ella, ayudándole con los adornos del rústico árbol que consiguieron para avivar ese espíritu navideño que se había propuesto contagiar.

―Sí, y no olvides que también debemos poner más adornos, cualquier cosa puede servir, iré adentro a traer una cosa.

―Claro, confía en mí.

Con una sonrisa, la azabache entró a la choza de la anciana Kaede, era su primera navidad en esa época y todo debía salir bien, por lo que trajo cuanto objeto decorativo sin necesidad de electricidad hubiese en su casa.

―¡Señorita Kagome! ¿Le ayudo en algo?

―Gracias monje Miroku, lleve esto afuera por favor, ¿Podría ayudar a Sango en la decoración?

―Lo haré con gusto, adiós.

La verdad es que deseaba estar adentro más tiempo. ¡Los regalos no se envuelven solos eh!

Cuando finalmente terminó, ya estaba por anochecer y el aroma a pavo inundaba toda la aldea. Uno podría drogarse con eso.

_Una hora para navidad._

―¡E Inuyasha que no llega! ―Kagome estaba al borde de la desesperación. ¿Dónde carajos se había metido el día en que planeaba ser amable con él?

―Ni Koga tampoco ―recordó Shippo ―¿Dónde estarán? Esa bestia nunca aprende.

―¿Qué dijiste chamaco del demonio?

Como si fuese invocado, el nombrado apareció de la nada, dejó al zorrito con un chichón tamaño colosal en su cabeza. ¡A la mierda la fraternidad y la paz!  
><em>Otra vez.<em>

―¡Siéntate!

―¿Y ahora que hice? ―gritó Inuyasha, todo indignado.

―¿No entiendes el significado de la navidad no? ¡Compartir, perdonar, amistad! Nada de violencia. ¡Y tú como siempre arruinándolo todo!

―Si es tanto como dices, ¿Por qué usas ese tono de voz conmigo? ¡Feh! Se supone que no deberías enojarte así ¿no? Como molestas.

Si en algo era él era bueno, era, justamente, para devolver cada cosa que le digan.

―Entonces no te daré tu regalo.

Momento de silencio. Incómodo y jodido silencio.

―Pues yo tampoco el tuyo.

―¡Bien!

―Bien.

Mandar al caño el significado de la navidad y cuanto sentimiento positivo de la fecha nunca fue tan fácil y rápido.

Y eso no era ni bello ni bonito, ni bonito ni bello.

_10 minutos para navidad._

Y que todos miren con cara de hipnotizados el semejante pavo que yacía sobre la mesa. Más de 30 pares de ojos devorando con la mirada el plato principal de la cena navideña. Reunir a toda la aldea no fue una mala idea, después de todo.

―¿Y cuándo vamos a comenzar a comer? ―preguntó el hanyou. Su estómago rugía.

―Cuando sean las 12 ―respondió Kagome. Sin hacer contacto visual.

Si bien sus caparazones estaban funcionando, su interior no daba más, querían darse el regalo y terminar con esa jodida discusión de una buena vez.

_5 minutos para navidad._

Silencio total. Ambiente tenso. Olor a pavo. Aldeanos con cubierto en mano.

Todos a la expectativa. Ojos saltones, y muchas otras características más. Todo se veía serio. Y los aldeanos iban en serio. De esa ave no quedaría nada. Absolutamente nada.

¡Qué navidad ni que navidad! Comida señores. _¡Comida!_

Minutos más, minutos menos.  
>Jodido tiempo, ¡Que se apure!<br>Ni que resistieran tanto.

_Un rato más…_

―¡Feliz Navidad! ―gritó Kagome efusivamente.

―¡A comer! ―respondieron todos. Con mucha más emoción.

A la hora que había decidido cenar con todos.

Ya que.

―¡Inuyasha, no entiendes nada de la navidad!

Shippo lloraba como si no hubiese un mañana.

―Claro que sí, navidad es compartir, y tú tenías que _compartir_ tu cena conmigo.

―¡Pero no que te la comas toda!

En medio de la discusión, llegó un invitado más.

Remolinos hicieron presencia y con ellos el lobo, Koga apareció, con una sonrisa triunfante y regalo en mano.

―¡Kagome!

―Joven Koga, ¡Feliz Navidad!

―Feliz Navidad, querida Kagome ―Y sin más ni más, la abrazó.

―Lobo sarnoso… ―empuñó a Colmillo de Acero ―¡Suelta a Kagome!

En un movimiento ágil, la muchacha se soltó del abrazo, justo a tiempo antes de que cierta espada arruine la celebración por completo.

―¡Siéntate! Es navidad, no deben pelear…―recordó ―disculpa Inuyasha, ¡Feliz Navidad también!

Un abrazo, cálido y suave, logró calmar a la bestia.  
>Él le devolvió el gesto.<p>

―Feliz Navidad, Kagome.

―Hmp, sólo porque es navidad dejaré pasar esto bestia.

―¡Cállate sarnoso, no voy a pelear contigo!

―Entonces, al menos deja que le dé su regalo a mi mujer.

―¡Ella no es tu mujer!

―¡Ya basta! ―gritó Kagome ―Gracias joven Koga, lo recibiré con gusto ―sonrió.

―Ten ―tomando sus manos, todo sonrojado, el moreno le entregó un pequeño frasco ―espero que… te agrade. ―los nervios podían con él.

―¿Perfume? ¿Enserio? ¡Si tú eres el maldito oloroso, lobo de mierda!

―¡Cállate pulgoso! ¿Acaso tú lograste conseguirle algo?

―¡Feh! Claro.

―Koga…

―Dime, preciosa.

―Espera, iré a traer tu regalo.

Con una sonrisa ella se fue, y al volver, traía consigo tanto el regalo del lobo como el del peli-plata.

―Esto es para ti, es algo de mi época.

―Gracias ―tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos―, lo atesoraré por siempre.

_Ni había abierto el regalo._

―¡Feh!

―¿Celoso, bestia?

―Por supuesto que no ―sacó algo de entre su manga ―Kagome ten, fui hasta tu época para conseguirlo, tu madre dijo que te agradaría.

¿A su época? ¿Su madre?  
>Definitivamente nada bueno saldría.<br>Abrió el paquete.

Koga estalló en carcajadas.

―¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo carajos le vas a regalar eso?

―Inuyasha… ¡Siéntate!

¿Navidad?  
>¡A la mierda!<br>No, jamás aceptaría eso. Sólo a su madre se le ocurría. ¿Ropa interior?

Sonrió.  
>Por lo menos todos estaban juntos.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo atrasados sensuales!<br>No pude publicar ayer porque el internet de los vecinos se puso lag.  
>Ajdhad :'c<br>Espero que la hayan pasado bonito c:  
>Clari:3<p> 


End file.
